


My Heart’s Delight – How to Win the Love of a Shy Sub!

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dark James Potter, Dom/sub, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, Godfather Abraxas Malfoy, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Regulus Black, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), James Potter Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pregnant Severus Snape, Prince Family secrets, Regulus Black Lives, Shy Severus Snape, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, Top Tom Riddle, Young Marauders, Young Severus Snape, Young Tom Riddle, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: February 1980 - screw canon! Severus is only a few days away from gaining his mastery in Potions... - he isn't a Death Eater, yet... because the rules of the Potions Guild and the Potions Master he had studied under, forbids being bound to another Master at the same time. Regulus wants to help his friend relax, knowing that Severus is able to bear children, because of the Prince genes, but nobody had bothered to inform Severus about it...He also knows that his best friend/brother is a natural sub and yearns for his own family, but is too shy to go looking for a good Dom. To help Severus relax, Regulus lured him into a night club, where subs can relax and be catered and worshipped by carefully chosen Doms. It's the only club of  this sort in Magical Britain! Nobody knows that James Potter had followed them inside the club, having used his transfiguration skills to gain a new look, as he can't stand to stay lock up with Lily even a few days longer...James had already made plans to keep the shy sub for himself... as a pregnant Severus Snape can't take the Dark Mark!While the Slytherins wants Voldemort to set up with the young Potions Prodigy!Who will win Severus' heart?....
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Hogwarts Staff, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Death Eater Characters & Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marauders & Severus Snape, Order of the Phoenix & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Other(s), Severus Snape/?, Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 271
Kudos: 206





	1. Sub’s Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Calypphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Geminisister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [Silver_Ardor_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ardor_Dragon/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Indromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indromeda/gifts), [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts), [gingerbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread/gifts), [taywin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/gifts), [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts), [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts), [BMBLB_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMBLB_Lover/gifts), [BlackSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSky/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/gifts), [lindajenner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [Spemmamason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spemmamason/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [IShouldBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBe/gifts), [Miss_Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/gifts).



> A slightly belated New Years' gift for my readers and thanks to my beta Lizzybeth74
> 
> A/N: This is an AU set in the Harry Potter universe, but with some huge differences to canon.
> 
> 1.) The whole world – magical and non-magical is split up in Dominants (~20%;) Betas (65%); Submissives (male submissive – less than 5%; female submissive (~10%)
> 
> 2.) Male submissives are not only known for being extremely fertile and able to bear children; but no male submissive was ever able to bear a squib – or even have a child with a muggle – their biology didn’t allow it!
> 
> 3.) Male submissive have been become less and less – since Dumbledore and his cronies have taken over Magical Britain and the Old Ways had been outlawed – only light magic is allowed to be used in public; also muggleborns have been used against purebloods and to erode their culture even more.
> 
> 4.) The Statute of Secrecy is in big danger!
> 
> 5.) In Magical Britain a submissive is seen as property of their dominant; normally young wixen got checked thrice – 1.) directly after being born! 2.) by entering magical schooling – but this had Dumbledore long abolished! 3.) when they turned 14/15 – as this is the age when a young wixen is known to become fertile and able to sire or conceive a child!
> 
> 6.) Stricter rules by the different Guilds – as a Potions apprentice to a member of the European Potions Guild in Rome, Severus isn’t allowed to become a member of a secret organisation (without his Master’s & Guild’s approval), but is also seen as a ward of his Master, until receiving his own Mastery!
> 
> 7.) Slytherins are known for treating their subs with respect and cherishing them, as most of them still follow the Old Ways…
> 
> 8.) Severus didn’t know that he could bear children – for his own protection – but his friends are plotting to let him encounter Lord Voldemort sooner or later, in a private setting (like Sub’s Delight!), who is one of the most (in)famous Dominants of Slytherin House.
> 
> 9.) Headmaster Dumbledore & James Potter have learned by accident about Severus’ true classification (as a male submissive) and are now plotting together, how to capture and subdue the Slytherin. Shrieking Shack incident did happen, in this AU, as well as Severus’ worst memory, therefore the life debt is a problem, which James wants to exploit to his heart’s delight.
> 
> 10.) Severus will not get a normal Dark Mark, but a very unique one, that Marvolo hides somewhere else on Severus’ body. After claiming and bonding with his sub, he placed a protection geas on Severus, that ensures his safety against rape from a third party. As long as they do not discover and remove it, Severus will not be facing the worst sort of torture, that can happen to a male submissive.
> 
> 11.) A different prophecy stirs up trouble – as it proclaimed, the return of a golden age, when certain conditions are fulfilled. And it’s not been told by Trelawney.
> 
> 12.) Severus will be 5 months pregnant with Marvolo’s heir when the Order captures him and be rescued by the Death Eaters when Dumbledore isn’t nearby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sub's Delight!

_**25th February 1980 — England** _

Severus Snape was one of the youngest and most gifted potions apprentices of modern times, according to the European Potions Guild and his Potions Master. He was only a few days away from sitting his Mastery exams which would take place on the 28th & 29th of February. The written portion of the exam would take place on the 28th February at 10am at the British Ministry of Magic, and only those who passed it with an EE, were allowed to continue with the practical exam the following morning. The potions selected to be brewed would be chosen randomly by the supervisors to test the student’s skills in the subtle art.

Since all apprentices were required to create three potions during their apprenticeship with the Potions Guild, and write a scientific paper about their creations, this exam shouldn’t really have put Severus so on edge, but he was quite anxious. He was already lucky to have been chosen this early by his master and the European Potions Guild to test for his Mastery. He had been chosen because they felt him to be well prepared. After only studying and working towards his Mastery for ~2 years since his graduation in 1978, he had already broken a few records. Still, he was anxious and unable to say exactly why. It was probably because of this distraction that he followed his friend Regulus to a well-hidden club in Knockturn Alley called “Sub’s delight”, under the guise of him needing to relax for a few hours. Even as distracted as he was, he was not sure if going to the club was a good idea. 

* * *

Not many knew about Severus’ classification as a male submissive. He himself didn’t even remember having ever encountered another male submissive. Female submissives weren’t as rare among their acquaintances – Narcissa Black was one, and she had taken him directly under her wing along with her fiancé, Lucius Malfoy, as soon as she scented him for the first time at Hogwarts. It had helped to make his time in Slytherin House a lot easier. Slytherins secretly followed the Old Ways and wouldn’t take advantage of a submissive. Rather they would cherish and protect them, and the older Slytherins would also be on the lookout for a suitable dominant mate, who could claim and bond with the submissive, so that they would be safe.

The current laws treated submissives as toys and property, rather than as a true free wixen. There had been rumours about hidden hospitals where abducted submissives were taken to be brainwashed and sold to dominants who were not a suitable match for them. It was often difficult to hide one’s classification due to the timing of the onset of the submissive’s heat. After Severus turned 14, he went into heat every three to four months. During this time, he produced his own natural slick/lube, showing that his body was now ready and able to conceive children. But even when Severus’ heats began, they usually only lasted for a week instead of the typical month due to the years that he had suffered from malnutrition. Fortunately, this problem could correct itself as he overcame his nutritional deficits. Since staying with his Potions Master, he had been on a strict diet, and Severus was no longer underweight, even though he would always be on the ‘lean’ side of the spectrum. As proof that he was recovering from years of neglect, his last heat had lasted almost the whole month…although he didn’t remember anything of it since his Master sedated him and had sent house elves to care for him. It was better not to tempt fate. Should he become pregnant, then the submissive would not experience any heat cycles, until the child was born, and his body recovered from the pregnancy.

His classification had been a secret that the young Slytherin had kept close to his chest. Not even his childhood friend- Lily Evans, had known about it. Lily had been a very dominant beta which was probably the main reason why Severus had felt so safe in her presence. He had known that they would never be a couple…after all he was 100% gay, but it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. He knew better than to reveal such a thing. There were already many nights that Severus woke up gasping for air from nightmares of the horror that would have been if the Marauders had learned his secret. They would surely have used the knowledge to torment him more than they already did.

* * *

Severus had been plagued with nightmares for the entire summer that he had spent with the Malfoys. The Malfoys had been granted guardianship of him after the untimely death of his mother at Tobias’ hands during Summer 1973 – a crime that saw him put behind bars for life. Severus had plenty of terrible things to dream about. Not only did he dream about his horrible upbringing, but the Shrieking Shack incident and the sexual assault the marauders committed on him the day they took their DADA OWL often produced nightmares. Severus woke up screaming many times but was unable to explain what was going on in his dreams because of the oath Dumbledore made him swear.

Assuming that something must have happened at school, Lord Malfoy ordered an elf to bring him a pensieve. He then showed Severus how to store his memories in it. There was no need to talk, the memories would be more than enough. Dreamless sleep had been gently forced down Severus’ throat so that he could sleep peacefully during the night.

To say that Lord Malfoy was shocked by what he was seeing would be an understatement. He certainly did not have a good opinion of the Headmaster…but what he was seeing defied belief. Fortunately, he held guardianship and custody over his young ward and had legal authority to decide whether Severus would return to Hogwarts or not. From what he was seeing - no, Severus would not return to that hellhole, not when they clearly did not give a damn about him. Money was not a problem, and they had the whole summer to inquire as to which of the other Slytherin families would prefer home schooling vs. a school where Slytherins were fair game.

* * *

The next morning, a serious conversation took place between guardian and ward. At the time, Severus had been very surprised to learn that Lord Malfoy placed his health – both mental and physical, over him completing his education at Hogwarts. Severus was still quite unused to someone taking care of him, but he would learn that now someone had his best interest in mind. He had already passed his OWLs, quite successfully, and had also written down the courses in which he wanted to pursue as NEWTs, therefore it was very easy to arrange tutors to complete his studies.

Severus would share his tutoring sessions with Regulus Black and a few of their other friends, most of whom had been bullied regularly by the Marauders. Lord Malfoy could find no reason to let the foul treatment Severus endured continue. He simply would not tolerate it. Dumbledore, Slughorn and even McGonagall had been displeased to learn the students would not be returning, but that was too bad. Where schooling would take place was up to the parents or the guardian, not a school. And certainly not a school that was proven to be a bad environment for the students.

* * *

Learning that their favourite victims had no intention of returning to Hogwarts had baffled the Marauders. It had caused James to sneak into the infirmary for some snooping in Severus’ medical file. What he had learned that day turned his world on its axis. He learned that Severus was a  _male submissive_ and one who was likely wearing a strong glamour to prevent discovery. From that moment on James had a new goal which was to find the Slytherin and claim him as his bride. After all, the laws were clearly in his favour, and the existence of the life debt Severus owed to James wouldn’t allow his escape for long.

James had imagined how it good it would feel to force the lithe Slytherin to submit to him, the Gryffindor Alpha, and to force him to have his babies. That would be pure bliss. It was true that he had been pursuing Evans, but she was just a mere beta – and it would ultimately likely be much too easy to get her into his bed, especially now that they had destroyed her friendship with Severus. However, James now knew that her babies would never be as special as those that he could have with the shy Slytherin. After all everyone knew that having strong magical babies and no squibs was guaranteed with a male submissive. It did not take him long to convince himself that he must go after Snape.

James never would have wasted so much time on the muggleborn Evans if he had known that such a gift was right there for his taking. A virtual gift for him right from Lady Magic herself. Because if one were honest, there was no other Alpha - other than himself - who would deserve such a prize. For years, the elusive serpent had escaped him. He even sat for his NEWTs and James was not able to catch him. The cunning young submissive had taken them during the summer of 1978 and started his apprenticeship with the European Potions Guild in Rome immediately  afterwards. It was clear to James that his plans had been thwarted once more. James was incensed. But he would find a way to subdue  _his_ runaway submissive, and when he found him, James would teach him his proper place. He belonged to James and it was long past time the Slytherin learned too. 

* * *

By accident James saw  Regulus and Severus entering Knockturn alley and after casting a strong glamour on himself, he secretly followed them. He just happened to be out of his home…needing a bit of fresh air due to cabin fever. Lily was stuck at home after Poppy had confirmed that she was pregnant with James’ heir and had forbidden her from leaving the cottage unless there was an emergency. Lily and her unborn child were to be kept out of danger at all cost.

Dumbledore had babbled about a prophecy given by Trelawney of all people, that foretold of the downfall of Voldemort. He claimed that the prophecy indicated that the downfall would be brought about by a baby born to parents who belonged to the order and one that was to be born at the end of July. James did not believe in prophecies, neither did his fellow marauders Sirius and Remus. Regardless, James decided to let Dumbledore have his way in this, and so he and Lily hid themselves away in their cottage. 

Spotting Severus and Regulus was obviously a sign from Fortuna, he just needed to follow them and wait for the right moment to finally claim his delicious submissive. Severus would not know what hit him, but he would not escape James again. The hunt was on!

* * *

Severus frowned, but followed Regulus to the club he wanted to show him. Not many realized that his soft-spoken friend was a dominant because he didn’t fit into the mould that the majority of British wixen had about dominants, betas and submissives. Regulus had been able to calm him down since their first meeting, and it was a clear sign of his trust, that Lord Malfoy allowed them to be unaccompanied outside of the manor. But over the years, Regulus had proven to be very responsible and trustworthy.

Regulus was also the one to suggest that it was time to take Severus to  _**Sub’s Delight** _ – the only club in London where a sub was still treated with respect and adoration by the dominants. All dominants would be wearing a mask that changed their voice, making them sound much deeper- or higher, depending on the dominant in question. The mask allowed kissing, but not biting or claiming the sub.

Rooms could be booked either for 1-2 hours or for the whole night. The rooms included a large bathroom for subs to enjoy relaxing in a hot bath after a long day. The club did not only cater to subs, but also to betas, and it allowed dominants to learn how to properly care for a sub. Regulus had attended a few courses after presenting as a Dominant and that was one of the reasons why he wanted Severus to explore the club as well. He was pretty sure it would be a good experience for his friend.

Oh, he was fully aware of how reticent Severus was. The Mind Healer that Lord Malfoy provided for him may have helped…but even so, in all the years he had known Severus, the older Slytherin had refused to even pleasure himself. Or to use a toy as some other betas and subs at Hogwarts had done, when they felt an urge. It was not unusual for a beta to take potions that caused a pseudo-heat, because they believed that it would make a dominant fall for them. 

* * *

Regulus had had long talks with their friends, and they had finally agreed that it was their duty to find a suitable dominant for Severus. It was becoming imperative since he hadn’t really explored anything about his secondary gender, even after being free of Hogwarts. As a result, Severus had not even been aware of the fact that he could bear children. It was quite a shock for him. Sadly, the years of abuse and neglect - as well as the intense, unchecked bullying he had endured, had hammered the message through that he wasn’t worthy of anything … least of all a good and caring dominant. He had not even noticed how beautiful he was, now that his glamour had been taken down as per usual after maturing into an adult and passing the NEWTs.

Lord Abraxas Malfoy had given Regulus a clear order, Severus would learn to pleasure himself with the help of a carefully chosen older dominant, who wouldn’t be cruel to the young innocent sub. Lord Malfoy would inform the Slytherin Lord about the club and let him decide if he wanted to visit the club as well. Marvolo was a strong and reliable dominant…even if his short bouts of insanity were a bit worrisome at times. Research had shown that this behaviour would be tempered when the dominant found his sub and they bonded.

They had assumed that Marvolo would be the correct choice, because every time one of the people who had close, frequent contact with Severus came to a meeting, they would have to wait until he took in the mixed scent on the person. Regulus had had to admit, his Lord’s reaction had been priceless after learning that the European Potions Guild had strict rules regarding their apprentices. Apprentices could not accept another bond – not even marriage, before gaining their Mastery. Master and Guild always had the final say. Not even bombarding them with owls had helped his case, they would not yield. But Marvolo wanted, no, he needed the sub close to him.

Marvolo had calmed down only after the European Potions Guild allowed Severus to travel back to the UK for his Mastery exams – otherwise he would have done both in Rome. True, they had only permitted it after a press ban had been approved – no news about Severus, his age or his accomplishments would be leaked to the public, until the exams were over. Any leaks would be catastrophic to say the least.

* * *

James was temporarily stunned - though to his credit, he recovered himself quickly. He had not known that such clubs still existed. As a guest James didn’t need a mask so he easily lifted his head and took in a deep breath, trying to locate his prey. There it was…the scent of his elusive serpent. Maybe he would be lucky tonight, and finally be able to get to Severus, before his watchdog realised something amiss. As always James carried a portkey attached to his person, which would take him to Potter manor – a grand estate, that was warded to the teeth. It had not received Lily’s approval - big surprise, that, James snorted to himself…which was why they’d had to stay in Dumbledore’s old family cottage in Godric’s Hollow. All he needed to do was get his hand on the Slytherin and they would be gone in a flash.

James had grown up in Potter manor, and it was literally tied to his blood. As soon as Severus crossed the threshold - willingly or not, he would be completely at James’ mercy. The magic of the estate would dampen Severus’ wish to escape his captor. And as soon as the bonding was done, and James had impregnated the feisty but shy sub, he would be automatically registered as James’ property. James had already set a special ward, that would keep Severus at Potter manor until the life debt was fulfilled, and only James could decide when that would be.

James had to stop himself from drooling on the floor, as he daydreamed about cornering the shy sub and finally making him submit to his true master. No, James wouldn’t allow Severus to escape him any longer. Severus belonged to James, he was his property and it was time to remind his slippery Slytherin that Magical Britain was ruled by the Gryffindors. James actually yearned for a fight, just so he could overpower Severus, before claiming him properly, as it was in the old days. Immediately showing who was the master and who was the pet, before their bond was consummated and the submissive marked by his new owner for life was the way things should always be done.

* * *

Regulus had explained to Severus what was expected of him. He told Severus that he would be spending some hours – or maybe the whole night in room 231. He would begin his stay by taking a shower or a bath - making sure to clean himself thoroughly, before taking the robe provided and going to bed. No other clothing was allowed for the sub at this stage. He was to rest in the bed until the dominant entered the room.

Regulus further explained that there were spells on the room to prevent any harm befalling the subs and to stop dominants who did not know or respect limits. However, Severus’ wand would be kept under lock and key as he learned how things would be once he belonged to a dominant.

This had been the main reason that Severus had initially hesitated, but Regulus was very good at calming his friend and he reassured him that nothing terrible would happen to him. Severus would be able to stop everything at any time by using a codeword of his own choosing. He also had his pendant to alert Regulus should he be uncomfortable with the setting.

* * *

Biting his lower lip, Severus breathed deeply, if a bit shakily, before confirming that he still wanted to try it at least once. This earned him a brotherly hug from Regulus, who was glad that Severus had been brave enough to go the distance. It showed that Severus was slowly healing from the years of bullying and harassment at Hogwarts. Hopefully, this night would really motivate him to dare to go searching for a dominant himself or at least to ask for some more advice on the process. Severus deserved to be happy. He deserved to have a caring dominant, just like any other submissive.

While pleasuring himself, James watched under a strong notice-me-not spell, as Severus took a shower, before towelling himself off and going to the bed as he had been instructed. At least he had a robe to protect his modesty. After the Slytherin lay down on the bed, looking sleepily around and covering himself up, he fell into Morpheus’ arms. 

* * *

T his was even better than James could have expected. He thought that he might even be able to steal a few kisses before Severus became alert, and then he could finally taste his prize. He had eavesdropped on the duo and learned that his elusive serpent needed to be at the Ministry in a few days to take his exams in Potions. Hmm, James thought about what he should do – he could be nice and let Severus sit for his exams after obtaining a promise that he would return to James directly  afterwards. After all, there was really no need to set any of those stuffy Guild members on his tail.

Before he was able to make his decision, a tall dark dominant entered the room and closed the door, causing James to freeze in his corner. His chance to act was gone. James silently fumed as the stranger walked over to the bed and slowly removed the robe that covered Severus.

“Beautiful”, whispered Marvolo, his instinct that this was his submissive was already confirmed. He knew that nobody else would be able to satisfy him. To know that his sub was still pure and innocent, filled him with relief and happiness so great that he was almost giddy. He was very grateful that no one else was there to witness his reaction.

Severus yawned before his dark eyes opened and he looked up at the stranger standing next to him. But unlike when he was at school, he did not fear the person above him. His instinct told him that this person was safe, and a good dominant.

Marvolo moved behind Severus, got into the bed with him and pulled the lithe man into his arms. He slowly began softly kissing him, enjoying the soft gasps and moans and also the deep blushes that appeared. This was heavenly bliss. Carefully, he caressed Severus’ nether regions. When he reached his cock, he smiled impishly at the ravished looking sub, before getting a good grip on Severus’ hardened cock. This caused the inexperienced sub to gasp in shock.

“Shh…hush now, let me help you. Don’t worry my little prince, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Just trust me”, said Marvolo, as he slowly began to stroke and play with Severus’ cock and balls. While Severus was distracted with the new and almost overwhelming sensations he was experiencing, Marvolo took the opportunity to slide two of his lubed fingers into Severus’ tight heat. That was even better, and the expression on Severus’ face was priceless.

It didn’t take Marvolo long to have Severus close to the edge, especially after his fingers found Severus’ prostate and rubbed it with vigour and delight. This was something that they both needed, and the only thing that could make this experience better would be for Marvolo to bury his cock, instead of his fingers, inside of Severus’ tight heat. But that could wait. He would be patient.

“Stop, I-I-I’m g-g-go-gonna c-cum”, moaned Severus unconsciously arching his body higher, this experience was incredible and at the same time terrifying for the young sub. He had never felt the need to pleasure himself nor had he ever dreamed that someone else would want that for him. But this stranger seemed to be enjoying himself just as Severus was, if the hardened cock behind him was any indication.

“Then come for me, my prince”, hissed Marvolo, not realising that he had used Parseltongue. James, who had finally woken up from his stupor, had heard it quite well. Gritting his teeth in anger as Severus obeyed this stranger. This stranger did not deserve Severus or Severus’ obedience. Only James deserved to see the sub coming undone.

“Glorious, you are a true treasure my little prince”, Marvolo praised him, before placing a pillow under his hips for better access.

* * *

He may not be able to penetrate him with his cock tonight due to the Potions Guild’s restrictions, but nothing said that he couldn’t have a bit of fun with his submissive, and he hadn’t had anyone, who was so responsive, to his slightest touch and to his special talent. In Marvolo’s mind, this was more proof, that Severus was destined for him.

“Listen to me, my prince. I will not take your greatest gift tonight. But I would like to do so, in four days, after you have passed your Mastery exams, what do you say?”, implored Marvolo.

“Y-yes, my magic sings for you. I would like that”, replied Severus breathlessly.

“Good, and now I want to do something special for you, so that you will remember me and this night, for a long time”, Marvolo said…a satisfied smirk on his face.

He adjusted Severus a bit better on the pillow, before bending low and starting to lick and suck on Severus’ cock. Marvolo ignored the gasps of astonishment and pleasure from the submissive and focused on taking his time to help Severus adjust to this new feeling, while strong arms kept him in position. He could easily do this the whole night, but he knew, that Severus needed to sleep, otherwise he would not be able to do his best on his exams. Marvolo slid his fingers inside Severus’ anus once more and tried to get him off quickly.

Severus was incoherent with bliss and accepted everything the stranger did to him as his second strong orgasm of the evening made him pass out. He never noticed how carefully the elder man cleaned them both, before dragging the worn-out sub into his arms. After bestowing a final kiss upon his sated submissive, Marvolo followed Severus into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

James gritted his teeth in anger as he left the club empty-handed. He did not know who this stranger was that had cock-blocked him at the worst possible moment, but he would still get his wish. But the evening had not been a total loss. This information was worth galleons. Yes, he would go to Dumbledore and hopefully the Headmaster would have some advice for him. Especially when he told him about the strange language he had heard, and what the stranger planned to do in a few days.

“You will be mine, Sevvy dearest. And I am the only one who will be claiming your virginity…certainly not this guy!”, growled James. “You will soon see the truth, and nobody will be able to prevent me from getting what is mine.”


	2. Plotting at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting at Night by James Potter & Albus Dumbledore

James stormed into Dumbledore’s office. He cared not for the late hour, or for how unhinged he may have appeared. Dumbledore had charmed the gates to allow order members access at all times, which came in quite handy.

* * *

“My dear boy, what an unexpected surprise. Lemon drop…or tea?”, the Headmaster greeted James.

“Tea would be nice, Sir. But I have a problem and I need your help”, James replied breathlessly.

Waiting impatiently until tea and sandwiches had been served and the house elf popped away, Potter didn’t notice how amused Dumbledore was at the display in front of him.

* * *

“Tell me my boy, what is the reason for your current state of agitation?”, asked the old wizard.

“I happened to be in the Alley this evening and saw Sirius’ brother Regulus along with Severus Snape walking towards Knockturn Alley. I decided to follow them and realised that they were headed to a certain club called Sub’s Delight. It was horrible, Sir. There was a stranger who came upon Snape while he was sleeping there. The stranger hissed at Snape while having the audacity to pleasure him. It seems that Snape is still a virgin, but he will not be one for long if this fiend gets his wish”, growled James.

“Hmm, that is quite interesting. I had forgotten that young Severus is a male submissive, but why are you so aggravated about it?”, inquired Dumbledore.

“Because, he should be mine!”, James responded emphatically. Severus owes me a life debt, and I had plans to grab him and take him to a safe location, before this wizard ruined it all”, snarled James, extremely aggravated.

“And what am I to do about it my boy? He is an adult, and still a ward of the House of Malfoy. I have no control over who he decides to accept as his mate.”

“Didn’t you hear me?!”, James exclaimed. “This stranger hissed at him like a snake! and he wants to meet Snape again in four days, after some exams that Snape must take. This needs to be stopped, Albus”, James implored.

“In four days, you say?” “Ah, I see – the Potions Mastery exams are at the end of the month, and it would not do to lose such a gifted young wizard to the dark side. But what would you give me for my assistance, James?”

“My cloak”, James responded immediately. “You have always wanted to study it – or whatever. Help me get Severus back from this dark wizard and you can borrow it for as long as you wish. We do not have much time to ensure that he will not fall for their false promises, Albus. Please, I beg you! We need to keep Severus away from them. I am sure that under your guidance, he will be more than willing to do what you say, sir”, pleaded James.

“Hmm, it seems that this is quite important to you. And you are correct- it would be a shame to let the dark side get their clutches on such a promising young wizard. I am quite concerned about this ‘hissing’ you mentioned. It could be You-Know-Who, who you happened to see at that club, which does not bode well for us, James”, Dumbledore mused.

“In any case, if I am to assist you in your endeavour, I need you to sign a contract for me. It is very important that guardianship of Snape is transferred to me should anything happen to you, since you are fighting on the front lines”, Dumbledore insisted. 

“Would it not be best if we were to take Severus into protective custody after his exams are over, and before he can go to the club again?”, asked James. “They would not expect us to be on alert, and a portkey could bring him to a safe house, after which we could set the wards to keep him inside”, asked James

“I really do like your ideas, my boy and I shall consider them”, Dumbledore responded. Now James, it would be best for you to return home before Lily gets worried about you. I will call you in two days to set our plans in motion, and don’t forget the cloak!”, Instructed Dumbledore.

James nodded and obeyed. As always, the Headmaster knew best, he thought to himself. He had no idea that he had just made a deal with the devil. He had also just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. But Dumbledore did know. He knew it all too well.

* * *

Calling it a night, Dumbledore headed to his private chambers, chuckling the whole way to the visible dismay of the portraits. Good things never followed when the Headmaster had been this amused.

“Merlin be blessed for gullible Gryffindors”, Albus congratulated himself. “I am getting closer to becoming the Master of Death all because James Potter has no idea of the treasure he holds in his grasp. And surely, I will not be the one to tell him the truth either”, he thought to himself, maliciously. “He has also enabled me to get my hands on a certain Slytherin who I had already written off. Lady Luck is still on my side- as she should be. After all I am the second coming of Merlin. Soon no one will be able to contest my rule over Magical Britain. That was one of my end goals after all. And I will very much enjoy taming and breaking young Severus Snape. Did he _really_ believe that he would be able to escape his destiny? No, that will not happen. It is a pity that I will have to let James take Severus’ virginity. But oh well, needs must and all that. Potter will die right along with Evans, while their child and Severus’ child will allow me unlimited access to the Potter estate”, the evil Headmaster gloated with glee.

* * *

Preparing for bed, Dumbledore drank one vial of S _weet Dreams_ before falling asleep within minutes. He dreamt of a world in which he was King, and all of his wishes had come true.

_**Dream sequence — starting** _

_On a dais stood his golden throne. Attached to the throne was a thick silver chain and a choker collar. It was obviously waiting to be used on his new pet. The banner displayed showed only Dumbledore’s crest – nothing else. Houses were a thing of the past._

_Looking forward, he saw his prize – young Severus Snape, naked and shivering in the cold hall, trying to cover his body without success, as Dumbledore summoned him to his lap._

“ _Beautiful, and all mine, pet”, growled the old wizard, as he affixed the collar on Severus’ neck, before stroking the silky raven locks of his prisoner._

“ _Be a good boy for Daddy, and I will not need to punish you at all, pet”, Albus chuckled while playing with Severus’ flaccid cock._

“ _Please, let me go. I do not want this”, Severus pleaded tearfully._

“ _What you want does not matter, dear boy. You are mine, pet. It is best if you learn this quickly or I_ will _punish you. It would be tragic if something were to happen to your brats, don’t you agree, Severus?”, Dumbledore asked threateningly._

_Bowing his head in defeat, his pet nodded slowly. This was definitely a nightmare. One that would never end._

_**End of Dream sequence** _

* * *

R egulus and Severus returned safely to Malfoy Manor. Regulus could not contain his smile due to the aura of happiness surrounding his friend. It seemed that this outing had been a good idea. Hopefully Severus would finally be able to move on from his unhappy past and find his dominant mate. He more than deserved it and his fellow Slytherins would do their very best to help Severus find his ‘happily ever after’. After all, that is what family and friends are for.


	3. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between James and Lily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, thanks to my beta...^^
> 
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0272/8307/products/Zolotas_Diamond_Emerald_Lion_Bracelet_large.jpg?v=1571438796 (Picture 1)

James headed back to the cottage in Godric’s Hollow. The cottage had once belonged to the headmaster and had been a wedding gift for the young couple. The gift had made Lily very happy. Instead of going straight home after his secret meeting with Dumbledore, James quickly went to Gringotts as he needed some special family jewelry which would help him achieve his ultimate goal.

* * *

James’ parents had not been pleased with his years long blatant pursuit of a muggleborn. They were dismayed that he had offered said muggleborn his hand in marriage, especially since she wasn’t pregnant at the time. This was mainly because she seemed to be ignorant of their customs with no desire to improve her knowledge. Another reason was the fact that she was only a beta, which was much too common for their family. No, this union was definitely not welcomed by his elderly parents, nor by his uncle and aunt Charlus and Dorea Potter. 

All he had to do to get them off his back was to tell them the truth…which was that he wanted to exploit the ignorant chit, and that the marriage contract would see her as chattel for the Potter family, and not a future Lady Potter. This was true even though any offspring from the marriage would be fully accepted into the family line. No- he had set his eyes on a certain shy submissive, with whom Evans was acquainted and had a strong connection with due to their childhood in Northern England.

By marrying the Lily with  —  to his mind, the least offensive vows which would allow  _him_ all the freedoms  —  but none for his wife, he ensured that she would never be able to pursue a higher education or get any job suited to a better wixen. The fact that she believed she had the  _right_ to obtain a Charms Mastery, or that she  _deserved_ to work in the higher echelons of the British Ministry of Magic, was ridiculous. It was unthinkable.

But she did have her uses. Her inheritance test had shown that she was the descendant of squib lines belonging to the Peverell and Slytherin families, which meant that through their marriage, chances were high for him to obtain access to the vaults of those families. Perhaps he would even be able to claim one of the legendary Founder’s seats in the Wizengamot. Evans didn’t have any knowledge of this, of course, as James had immediately obliviated the witch and snatched up the parchment before hiding it in his personal trust vault.

He really only needed the muggleborn to stay alive for a few more years, as she and any possible children of hers would be the perfect leverage to gain control over his chosen submissive. In the end, his family accepted his reasons but demanded that Lily sign a special marriage contract that they put together. James would have the task of convincing the young woman to wear a family bracelet that would basically turn her into a living puppet. She would be unable to refuse any order from a member of the Potter family. James, should he wish to, would also be able to activate the hidden poison within the bracelet that would kill her in mere months, just by speaking the correct phrase.

* * *

Fortunately for James, it was their anniversary. Lily would be expecting a gift from her doting husband, not knowing that the bracelet he would present to her was loaded with compulsions, ensuring that his plans would come to fruition without a hitch. Not only would the bracelet keep Lily’s unguarded mind open for any of James’ orders, but as soon as it touched her skin for the first time, the bracelet would also cause her to immediately fall into a deep sleep, so that the compulsions could set in. And this suited James just fine.

As expected, Lily had been overjoyed to receive a special golden lion-themed bracelet and in her naivete, allowed James to put it on her wand-arm. She immediately fainted into James’ open arms. James arranged his chattel on the bed, allowing the compulsions to do their job, as he began to speak directly to his unborn heir without any interruptions.

* * *

“Hello son…I can’t wait to meet you! I am doing my best to ensure that you will soon be reunited with your true parent. Oh, Harry- think of it. You my little one, will be helping me tame my stubborn submissive. You will help me keep him far away from those evil, slimy snakes. Lily is just a surrogate and not your true Mama”, James crooned to his unborn son while caressing the visible baby bump. All while wishing that it was not Lily’s naked body beneath his touch, but the body of his shy little sub.

After a good night of rest, he would have a talk with Lily to ensure her compliance with his plans. Her response would let him know if the bracelet was working as it should. Just because her days were numbered when she had outlived her usefulness to his family, it didn’t mean he needed to hurry.

It was a shame that James had not used his time at Hogwarts better. He really should have cornered Severus after their 14th birthday to claim him properly. That way James could have taken all of Severus’ ‘firsts’ before escorting his confused prey home to his family where Severus would have been prepared for his role as James’ submissive, future husband, and the bearer of the next generations of Potters.

* * *

Summoning a vial with Liquid Dream, James drank it down and relaxed while waiting for the potion to do its job. While in his system, the potion could take him practically anywhere in his dreams, and the best part about it was that - inside of the dream, James was in charge. Nobody could stop him from doing the things he wanted to do. He was ready for some fun.

_**Start of Dream sequence** _

_Looking around, James smirked as he recognized where he was. He was in the old Peverell estate, and inside the Master suite by the look of it. The estate needed someone with Peverell blood to be able to access it, and had a very useful ancient blood ward, that would keep any submissive within its borders until the taming phase was over and the submissive had been claimed by his Dominant. Nobody would be able to find them here which is just as James wanted it._

_James glanced at the reflection in the huge mirror on the opposite wall and chuckled. He realised that they were both fifteen and probably back to the time shortly after the Shrieking Shack incident. He suddenly remembered that instead of bringing his delicious sub to the infirmary, James had used the family portkey to hide them here._

_His sub was still in a state of shock, but the golden filigree chains that symbolised the life debt the submissive now owed to James, made clear exactly what James could do to him now. A calming draught should help to bring his sub back to reality, before James used the life debt to claim Severus forever._

* * *

“ _Hush baby, all is well. The werewolf cannot hurt you now. It’s just you and I, my little serpent”, murmured James, as he magically removed both of their clothing, while tying Severus’ wrists to the headboard and spreading his legs, before affixing them to the footboard. Severus groaned and shifted before realising that something strange was happening because he couldn’t move freely. James used Severus’ disorientation to steal a kiss from his future husband, and Severus’ mind abruptly cleared._

“ _Potter, what do you think you’re doing?”, snarled Severus as he jerked- then hissed in pain, as the chains cut into his flesh._

“ _Oh, please Sevvy, the game is up! I know what you are, little submissive. There is no need to pretend or to fight it any longer, Sevvy. I saved you from the raging werewolf, so now your life is mine. I am telling you now that I shall claim you and then I will never let you go”, James gloated._

“ _Don’t you dare, Potter!”, cried Severus, the chains becoming tighter as he continued to struggle._

“ _You have no say in this, my dear Sevvy. No one knows where we are, and no one will be able to save you. I really only need to recite the proper spell, and the life debt you owe me will ensure that you accept me as your dominant. But where would the fun be in that, Sevvy?”, James chuckled evilly._

* * *

_Severus looked up at James with fear in his eyes. He hoped that James was not speaking the truth. For Severus knew that a life debt was bad news, and he did not want Potter as his dominant, the thought alone made him sick. He wondered why this was happening to him._

“ _You will accept my claim and submit to me, Severus, or I will ensure that none of those slimy snake friends of yours survives the night. Wormtail is quite small enough to plant bombs everywhere in your underground lair. Come to think about it, Dumbledore would probably even award us points for removing the Slytherin taint from Hogwarts. So, what will it be, hmm?” James asked, “Submission to me or the extinction of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, my little sub?”_

“ _And if I accept? Will you swear on your life and your magic that neither you nor any of your cronies will harm the Slytherins ever again? And answer this…why me, Potter? We have nothing in common. You hate me and you have made my life a living hell for years”, asked Severus trembling._

“ _I have never hated you, rather for years I had been furious that I could not have you as mine. I will give my oath to you my little serpent. But you must give me an oath as well. You will swear to submit to me, to accept my claim, become my submissive, bear my children and never attempt to escape me or contact any of those slimy snakes without my explicit permission!”, James demanded._

“ _Just kill me and be done with it, Potter. There is nothing in your demands that I would choose. This is torture”, groaned Severus._

“ _Oh, Sevvy...just accept my claim. I could force you to do what I ask…but why should I? I am confident that you will see things my way when you have the right incentive. Submit to me, or Evans will be killed. I will ensure that she is ripped apart by a randy werewolf and a grim within the next 24 hours!”, James declared._

“ _No, please no. Leave her alone. Leave all of them alone, I’ll do it. I’m yours, James”, Severus cried desperately. He was devastated by James’ cruel threats._

“ _Good boy, Severus. You’ll see that all will be well. Soon you will no longer even think of them, as you will be completely focused on our little family. Before long, you will be looking forward to having my children or just spending your time with me and my family”, James laughed gleefully, as he kissed his prisoner._

_**End of Dream Sequence** _

* * *

“You will be mine, dear Sevvy. I would _never_ allow another dominant claim my submissive. My family bracelet will guarantee that you become putty in my hands, unable to refuse my orders lest you be punished through the bracelet. You will be completely unable to discover my lies which will make it so much easier to mess with your mind. 

“Not only will the bracelet trigger your fertility, my precious serpent, it will ensure that no contraceptive will work against my will. Of course, the absolute best feature of the bracelet is that it will make you yearn for me, my touch, and my closeness to you. You will be begging me to claim you as often as possible, in order to impregnate you with my little hellions. Soon, you will be completely unable to remember at time that you did not want to be with me…or to remember a time when you weren’t mine”, James plotted as he chuckled maliciously.

Once again, James began to caress Lily’s stomach where his unborn son grew. James promised himself that it would not be long until they were a real family. Not even Severus would be able to resist the cutest infant of them all. 

* * *

The house elves would serve his and Lily’s breakfast in bed at 9:00am, after which he would present Lily with her special anniversary gift. It was time to put his plans into action in order to make sure that she wouldn’t be able to jeopardise any of his goals regarding his future submissive and husband.

* * *

Lily woke up at a quarter to 9 and was surprised to find that James were still there with her instead of at the Ministry. When she asked him why his schedule had changed, he told her that he had taken a short vacation to celebrate their anniversary and her pregnancy. Lily was overjoyed when James presented her with a tasteful and expensive bracelet as her anniversary gift and did not hesitate in letting him affix it to her wand arm. She completely disregarded the warning their old Charms professor gave them against wearing any kind of jewelry or other adornment on the wand arm – the only exception being a proper wand holster.

Regardless of the instruction all students received, Lily felt that it did not apply to her. She had no reason to worry about fighting for her life. She could see no reason for her wand at all. After all, no one would be able to find their house as it was protected under the Fidelius, with a loyal secret keeper. She didn’t put up a single protest as James demanded that she hand her wand over after they moved into Godric’s Hollow. It had been stored in a sturdy safe in James’ study, and could only be opened with his magical signature. She was truly an ignorant mudblood, in James’ mind, and he thoroughly enjoyed keeping the truth from her.

James had done so much and allowed so much to happen to Lily that she was completely unaware of. Lily was unable to recall the number of parties she attended with all the Marauders as she had been drugged to the gills, before being used as a sex toy. The only conditions James placed at the parties was that nobody was allowed to fuck her cunt except James. Her mouth and her bum were fair play. The drugs ensured that she screamed loudly and begged to be treated roughly and filled with their cum. The Marauders happily complied.

Lily would pretty much do anything James asked of her…even before receiving her anniversary gift, however, she really wanted this pregnancy to be over with. She was ready to have her former lithe figure back again. It was the only way that she felt she would be able to wear the most expensive robes and be the envy of the British Magical High Society. She happily cuddled closer to James. Cuddling was something that he didn’t allow very often, which she didn’t understand. They were in their own home, after all, and no one would be able to disturb them. She could not figure out why James would act so cold at times.

* * *

“Oh, Lily darling, I am so proud of you. You have accepted your new place as my wife so well. And yes, I do realise how hard this pregnancy is for you”, James praised.

“It helps to know that you will not demand more than one child from me, James”, Lily reminded him as she snuggled closer, not realising that she was quickly falling under the dark influence of the heirloom bracelet.

“Well then you will be happy to hear that I have found a practical solution for our problem. I have found a young submissive who is not much older than you and I, who can be trained to our personal preferences. What do you say to that darling?”, James asked. “Not only would you no longer need to become pregnant, but all of the childcare would be the sole responsibility of our submissive. You would be free to apply for a Mastery program of your own choosing. Whether you take up Charms, Potions or maybe even Healing. The world is practically your oyster, babe.”

“Who do you have in mind James?”, Lily asked in a whiny voice. “I do not want another woman to live here.” 

“Don’t worry, my dear. I would only consider a male submissive. He is actually your old childhood friend Severus Snape. Were you not aware of his status as a submissive?”, James asked. “And since he still owes me a life debt, it would be the perfect way to make him fulfil it”, James smirked knowing that Lily would not go against him. After all, the bracelet ensured this.

“I didn’t know that Sev was one of them, but it explains why those slimy snakes did not let him return to Hogwarts to take his NEWTs”, Lily responded, as she began to play with her bracelet.

“Indeed. See Lily-flower? You always did have a strong influence on him, and together we can keep Sevvy firmly on the side of the Light. I know you have missed him a lot. I can’t tell you how sorry I have been for playing such tasteless pranks on him during our school years. I have already made sure that none of the boys will prank him again. Nor will they use that ghastly nickname anymore. After all, we are no longer children”, James added. 

“So, you are sure that he will not refuse James? I have not seen Severus in the last few years, but he was always so prideful and stubborn. How will you overcome this?”, asked Lily.

“Trust me, Lily-flower. I have already set everything in motion. Sevvy will not be able to reject me. I have heard via my connections that a new law will be enacted soon. It will allow a dominant to claim any submissive that has not been claimed yet, if the submissive owes a life debt to a third party”, grinned James.

“And where will he live? The cottage is too small for all four of us, James!”, exclaimed Lily.

“Don’t worry, my flower. I already have an old family estate in mind, where Severus can adjust to his new role in our hierarchy and raise our children without having to fear being found by unsavoury elements. You can stay at Godric’s Hollow as long as you wish to, while I will be splitting my time between our family. This will help you to focus on your mastery, and little Harry will have fun playing with his siblings or exploring the estate”, James explained while he continued to gently caressed Lily.

Lily, of course, had no idea that her husband was not seeing her in his mind’s eye just then. While he was describing his plans to her, and caressing her so lovingly, he was seeing a collared and vulnerable Slytherin, who was ready and waiting to be claimed once more. If she knew, she would not be so relaxed from his caresses - moaning that she needed James to fuck her hard, and right  _now_ . 

* * *

Many did not know, but there was a fail-safe method to claim a virginal submissive before having sexual intercourse for the first time. The submissive would have to be tied spread-eagled to a bed so that the dominant could have complete access to the naked body. Next, the dominant would need to start a chant which would automatically trigger lactation in the sub, at which time the dominant had to violently suckle and bite both nipples hard enough that a scar remained. Finally, the dominant would begin a second chant which would force the submissive to accept all children of the dominant as their own. The submissive would be completely unable to reject or harm the children in any way for any reason. 

James had learned about this procedure in one of the old tomes within the Potter library during the summer holidays of 1975. This was when he first began making his plans to claim a certain stubborn Slytherin, taking him as often as possible before they had to return to school. Dumbledore had never been able to refuse James anything - and after claiming his Slytherin, he would have demanded that they be given their own quarters deep inside of Gryffindor territory. There the wards would ensure that Severus would fall completely under James’ thrall…begging the Gryffindor to impregnate him with James’ seed as often as possible.

* * *

It was not as if James didn’t have access to any other submissive. He did…and one who would have been easier to obtain as he shared a room with him at Hogwarts. Sirius Black was a submissive and most likely would have loved the idea of being claimed by James, but James really never had any chance…not that he really wanted anyone but Severus from the first time he saw him. Remus, who had matured early due to his inner wolf, had claimed Sirius during their second year. Since then, they shared a bed most nights. During his late teens, however, Remus had become withdrawn and as soon as Sirius was able to bear children, Remus would demand that his sub top him, or the werewolf would spank him and use their most dangerous sex toys on him until he agreed.

Sirius obeyed Remus but needless to say that the demand was so against his nature that it had started to mess with his mind. He simply could not handle the pressure being forced upon him by his dominant and he exploded, sending  ~~ Snivellus ~~ Snape to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. James had almost been too late to save the young submissive, but he made it and earned himself a life debt, which he would now use to obtain his greatest desire.

Which is why James could not believe the audacity of this stranger. Severus belonged to him and no one else had the right to even consider claiming him. James would move Heaven and Hell to get his property back and would take any measures necessary to tame his stubborn serpent. Very soon, he would have Severus begging and screaming to be fucked by his dominant. Severus would voluntarily submit to him…and it would all be so easy as he knew Severus’ weaknesses.

* * *

After successfully abducting the Slytherin at the end of his mastery exams, James would imprison him in one of the white cells on the old Peverell estate. During this time, James would play magically modified audio recordings of tortured children and Slytherins. He would ensure that Severus would be able to recognise the voices of his friends, and his little godson. Malfoy’s brat turned one year’s old in June, and he knew that the kid meant the world to his delicious sub. With these methods, he knew that it would only be a question of how long it took to break Severus’ spirit, before James could enjoy the spoils.

Maybe he would even be able to trigger Severus’ next heat- depending how long it took to tame his stubborn serpent. He would enjoy being able to impregnate Severus with his superior seed as soon as possible. He would also take much pleasure in gloating about the fact that contraceptive methods would not work any longer without James’ permission

“Soon, I will have you beneath me, Severus! I will make you yearn and beg for my cock —or I’ll force you to watch as I torture and kill all of your slimy, Slytherin friends. Be assured, Severus, your godson would be the last to die!”, chuckled James malevolently, as he ordered Lily to fall asleep. The bracelet needed to be tested after all, and it worked even better than James could have imagined.


	4. The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' meeting with Sirius & Remus - 3 Marauders are plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few warnings shouldn't go amiss... this chapter had dark parts, and Remus' behaviour in regards to his Sub is abusive and totally sick! Also at the end of the chapter there are 2 visions of James' due to liquid dreams - feel free to skip, whatever may cause any triggers...
> 
> As always many thanks to my amazing beta Lizzybeth74 - without her help, so many of my stories wouldn't be able to be written.  
> Not shy in asking questions or to change parts of the chapter, after careful consideration... what more could an author want? ;)

After he was sure that Lily would remain sleeping, James went to visit Remus and Sirius in the home they had shared since their graduation from Hogwarts in June of 1978. Remus and Sirius had a lot of issues. They had serious problems which had twisted their psyche and caused a lot of damage to their secondary gender. They pretty much had the same attitude that they did at Hogwarts, believing in their superiority and that the world would…or should, bow at their feet. But none of this mattered to James, they were his best friends and they each had a lot in common.

* * *

Sirius — as is normal for an omega, often yearned for children. Unfortunately, since Remus is his alpha, this was going to be quite difficult to achieve. When Remus was a small child, he was attacked and bitten by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, in retaliation for his father’s insults to Greyback. Remus’ father had never accepted his guilt for his son’s condition…instead, he did everything in his power to make Remus hate and despise his wolf – no matter how detrimental this could be for Remus’ mental state. As a result, Remus did indeed grow to despise his inner wolf.

Although there was no evidence that a turned werewolf would produce werewolf offspring, John Lupin had no problems making his son believe that this would happen. He had Albus Dumbledore back up his claims, and Remus believed them both. He idolized Dumbledore because Dumbledore gave him the opportunity to attend Hogwarts, something he didn’t think he was going to be able to do. He had no way of knowing that Dumbledore counted on having his devotion, as he wanted to be able to place a spy into the werewolf packs. Dumbledore had every intention of having Remus grow up feeling indebted to him so that he would volunteer and obey. Dumbledore was not being a selfless benevolent leader, he cared nothing for the troubles of werewolves and other dark creatures. He didn’t even consider them as being equal to normal wixen. He only wanted to ensure that werewolves would not be fighting against the Light. 

* * *

After ‘graciously’ allowing Remus to study at Hogwarts, Dumbledore made it clear that — in order to show his gratitude, Remus had to spy on his fellow students and report all the secrets he learned to him. But it was not enough for the headmaster to set the boy up to spy for him…the young werewolf was also instructed to regularly report to Dumbledore for ‘special tutoring’, which was really just training sessions. Dumbledore worked hard to make sure that Remus would see him as his alpha and ensure that he obeyed Dumbledore’s every single command. Dumbledore would make sure that Remus would fear and despise the wolf inside of him.

Whenever Remus forgot to report some piece of information he had uncovered, like one of the students having access to rare family heirlooms, anything and everything the Marauders had discovered, etc. — he would receive a harsh punishment. Dumbledore had special silver chains, toxic anti-werewolf potions and much more in his arsenal, to ensure that Remus would learn never to refuse his alpha anything at all — and to remember to pass on important information. One of the most important tasks Dumbledore had given Remus in the beginning was to quickly break and tame Sirius Black before he would normally be ready to present as an omega. Of course, the young werewolf obeyed without a second thought. The other Marauders were never aware that Remus was a spy on the headmaster’s behalf, nor that one of his assignments was to steer them into the arms of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

In order for the Order to function and achieve Dumbledore’s goals, it needed money. Money that would need to come from as many of the ancient pureblood families as Dumbledore could get into his pocket. This was the main reason he ordered Remus to claim and tame the Black heir. Dumbledore knew that once Remus took Sirius as his omega, he would have some control over him through Remus. But this was not enough. For the Order to get their hands on the Black family fortune, they would not only have to ensure that no other pureblood male heirs existed, Sirius would also need to have a child — something that was not likely to happen anytime soon. Should he be disowned properly before having a child, any chance that his child could inherit any portion of the Black fortune was almost nil. Dumbledore knew this and realised that Remus would be too weak — willed to help with everything he needed to get done – even if he had control over the werewolf. So- through his control of Remus, he secured James’ loyalty and commitment to his goals. Dumbledore had confidence that James could get things done.

And James  _could_ get things done, for he had a plan…and he was very confident that he would get just what he wanted  —  since neither Sirius nor Remus had ever been able to say ‘no’ to him. He would subtly plant the idea of heirs in Remus’ mind…he wouldn’t push too hard, but he knew that he would eventually get through to Remus. But first and above all else, James needed their help to capture his shy submissive. He also needed to let off some steam. Seeing Severus earlier had almost made him lose control. Perhaps Remus would let him play with Sirius for a while. Sirius truly was a slut, and Remus had never had any problems allowing James to have sex with him from time to time.

* * *

“Hey, Prongs, what’s up?”, asked Remus as James walked in.

“I just saw Severus again. You would not believe how much he has grown up since leaving Hogwarts”, James crowed. “I also found out that he is still a virgin. He is my perfect little submissive — and with your help, he will never be able to escape me again”, smirked James.

“What are you talking about, James?”, asked Sirius, who had just entered the room. He was in the process of using one of Remus’ shirts to protect his knees from the cold floor as he knelt down before Remus, preparing to serve his punishment for yet again breaking the rules of his Dominant.

“At the end of this month, Severus will go to the Ministry for his Mastery exams in Potions. As soon as the practical portion of the exam is over, I’ll need you to create as much chaos as you can. This will allow me to get a magical cuff on him that will prevent him from using magic or calling out for help”, James explained.

“Why are you in such a hurry James?”, Remus asked as he propped his feet up onto Sirius’ back, using Sirius as his personal footrest.

“Because there is another dominant who has had the audacity to set his eyes on my submissive. I will not let him have my Severus!”, James snarled, furious at the very idea that someone would try to get in his way. “And even though I have asked for his assistance, I doubt that even the headmaster can ensure that Severus will come to me of his own free will”. 

“I told you that you should have just shagged him while we were still at Hogwarts”, said the werewolf who clearly appeared to be amused by James’ behaviour, if the smirk on his face was any indication.

“Yeah, right”, James replied. “You — of all people, know exactly how often he managed to evade me at Hogwarts. Even with our map!”, James groused.

* * *

“Ah, speaking of getting into Severus pants’, I may know of a way for you to be able to tame him that would be much easier for you to accomplish. You would not even be required to have sex with him first James”, the werewolf chuckled evilly.

“How — come on…spill the beans, Moony”, James urged. He was extremely interested in any methods he could use to get his prize.

“What’s it worth to you, Prongs?”, Remus could not resist needling James, all while he forced Sirius to suck on his feet as a sign of remorse for his actions. Since he had forced Sirius to wear a cock cage, Remus had no fear that Sirius would be able to enjoy himself overly much.

“Why don’t you just name your price, Moony?”, James replied.

“Hmm, how about having another party with your beta…fully drugged of course, so that my pet can wreck her arse?”, Remus began. “We could even invite Wormtail and allow him to fuck her tits. In addition, I want fifty thousand galleons split evenly between my muggle account and Sirius’ Gringotts account within the week”, Remus added. “Unfortunately I am still not allowed to have a Gringotts account, which is why my pet was allowed to keep his old vault.”

* * *

“Let’s see how good your information is, Moony, before I agree to deliver one single knut”, James responded.

“Prongs, you should know by now that my information has never led us astray”, grinned Remus wolfishly.

“Just spill it, Moony!”, growled James who was quickly becoming annoyed.

“Fine, oh growly one”, Moony teased. “There is a ritual that would allow you to transfer your heir into the womb of your chosen submissive. On a moonless night, you must sedate your beta along with the submissive you desire, before using a special potion and spell on them. As you know, our law states that a submissive belongs to a dominant once he or she is carrying the dominant’s baby in their womb.”

“That sounds incredible, Moony! We would need to do a scan to prove that the transfer is successful and the baby is mine, along with figuring out a way to silence my submissive so that no one ever learns the truth…but I really like this quite a lot!”, James exclaimed delightedly.

* * *

“Which gets me thinking…when do you plan to have a child?”, James inquired.

“It’s too dangerous because of my curse, Prongs…you know this”, Remus reminded him frostily.

“Perhaps dear Severus could create a potion for you, ensuring that you can fuck and impregnate Sirius, without the fear of transferring your curse. Or would you prefer that I play surrogate and fuck Sirius hard and rough, impregnating him and allowing you to blood-adopt the child in a special ceremony to ensure that your curse isn’t a problem?”, James asked.

“Both ideas are tempting…still I don’t know. Sirius was quite disobedient these last few months. He does not deserve a reward for his behaviour”, mused Remus while ignoring Sirius’ whining.

“Perhaps, but when he makes sure that Severus is not able to escape me, would you relent then Moony?”, asked James.

“Okay, fine. Should we succeed in your plans to capture Severus, I will consider fucking him at least twice during his next heat. But he still needs to wreck Evans’ bum first…and not as a human, but in his Grim form so that he can knot her, too”, agreed Remus.

“That’s a great idea Moony. Do you think it’s possible to use a potion on her, so that she will be able to bear puppies instead of human babies? That is — after my heir is transferred into Severus’ womb, of course?”, James asked maliciously.

“Why not?” Remus answered with a smirk on his face, “After all, there are just so many potions in existence that it should be possible. And it would allow you to get rid of her easily as you would have clear evidence of her infidelity. I also think you should consider a potion to make her bear rats and let Wormtail fuck her at the same time, and let’s see who succeeds first”, the werewolf continued nastily.

* * *

“You know, Sirius is being such a good boy, why don’t we reward him by allowing him to give us a quick blow-job? We can always ensure that he can’t cum because of this new wicked cock ring”, James suggested.

“I like that idea”, Remus responded. 

“Pet present…you can suck on our pricks as long as you like”, growled Remus, as he accepted the cock ring which had many thorns along the inside and would hurt like hell. But why should he care about that?

“And Pet, if you are able to get James off within thirty seconds, I’ll even let you ride my cock tonight”, added Remus knowing that Sirius would not be able to stop himself from coming as soon as he felt a hard cock inside his tight heat. Unknown to the unlucky omega, Remus had cast a spell on him that would guarantee a fast orgasm the first time either James’ or Remus’ cock hit his prostate. 

Sirius did manage to get James off within thirty seconds and as James took his leave, Remus informed Sirius that his punishment was over. 

* * *

Pleasantly sated, James planned to go to a few shops in both Diagon and Knockturn Alley, rather than head home. After all, he needed to be prepared for what was to come as soon as he got his submissive back into his strong arms. 

Visiting some of the more dubious sex shops and apothecaries, James shopped to his heart’s delight. He placed all of his newly obtained potions in the satchel he received as a free gift for purchasing at least fifty different potions. The most expensive purchase had been a tracking potion, which could only be used when a possible life debt bound two wixen. This would ensure that his delightful sub could not escape him, no matter what he tried.

Instead of going home  —  or to work…as he had taken a short vacation, James headed to the Peverell estate where he would imprison, tame and claim his stubborn submissive. He had not bothered to inform his wife that he was on vacation. He didn’t feel like he owed her any explanation for anything he chose to do. And James knew that he didn’t need to monitor her whereabouts as his elves would ensure that she could not leave the cottage or consider misbehaving at all. All while ensuring that nothing happened to his unborn child

Entering the Peverell estate, the Potter heir began to shed his clothes once he reached master bedroom, carelessly throwing them on the floor as he moved. He entered the bathroom and took a hot shower before wandlessly summoning another vial with Liquid Dreams…one of the few spells he could perform without his wand. He stretched and lay down on the freshly made bed and downed the potion in one go. Quite familiar with how quickly the potion would affect him, James began stroking his hard cook while moaning lustily. 

* * *

_Oh, he really liked this one already_ — _a naked and chained Severus, who looked fearfully at the Gryffindor who towered above him, and was lovingly touching the fresh marks on his alabaster skin before whispering into Severus’ ear that it was now time for their consummation._

“ _Oh, my Sevvy. After tonight,_ _ **I will never**_ _let you go. I am the only one who will give you babies galore while reminding you of your place at my side, my precious submissive. Resistance is futile. It is a pity that I could not have claimed you right after your presentation my little kitten, but well…better late than never…don’t you agree Severus?”, James chuckled._

“ _No, please. D-don’t d-do this, P-Potter”, stammered Severus fruitlessly._

“ _Tsk, tsk, Severus. Do I really need to give you another sip of your medicine? It would be a pity to have to drug you before claiming you. And you know that this would mean the death of another Slytherin family. So, what do you say kitten?”, grinned James maliciously._

_Giving up fighting his tears, Severus turned his head away and wondered why he was so weak. He just couldn’t hide the fear that Potter wouldn’t hesitate to kill a Slytherin family should he dare to resist him further. He definitely did not want to be drugged. One never knew what could be added to potions to ensure the compliance of a submissive. There were potions that not only triggered their heat, but also the natural fertility of a submissive. Then there were darker potions which would make it impossible for any submissive to use their magic without the permission of the dominant mate._

“ _P-p-please b-b-be gentle, J-J-James”, stammered Severus defeated, no longer having the will to fight against his destiny._

“ _Of course, my sweet little kitten. As long as you are a good boy for me, I have no reason to punish you”, James promised._

_He softly kissed the chained submissive, before applying some lube and stretching him with tender care. There would be no need for brutality or rough sex at this point, not when this strategy had worked so well. James only had to remember to chant the Potter binding spell and all would be well._

* * *

“Hmm, yes — blackmail is always an option, but let’s see if something else would work better”, James thought to himself, as he relaxed once more and prepared to enjoy the second vision.

* * *

_James’ uncle Charlus had invited him to one of the illegal auctions held for male submissives. The auctions were organised by the Ministry but were illegal because the submissives – who were unclaimed, had been kidnapped during raids. In addition, they mostly focused on taking minors who had not yet completed either their OWLs or NEWTs. Charlus had known that James would be delighted when he saw that they had captured a certain Slytherin student who had left Hogwarts two years ago._

_James was indeed delighted, and he couldn’t wait to place his bid on the Slytherin. He knew that he would not allow anyone else to purchase this particular submissive, especially as the Ministry had just broken through the glamour spells which allowed their new prospective owners to see exactly what they would be getting. They had also used strong drugs on the submissive prisoners, which would allow their new owner to immediately seal their bond in one of the nearby guest quarters. James was already drooling. He was imagining how much he would enjoy taking what should have been his years ago._

_James was enraptured as he gazed at the one who would be his. Severus had truly become beautiful. Very soon, he would belong to James who would claim his little kitten before the night ended. How fortunate for James that Severus owed him a life debt which pretty much guaranteed that none of the bidders could win against him. Magic wouldn’t allow it due to the debt. It may have been dishonest since the other bidders were unaware that they didn’t have a chance, but James didn’t let that bother him. They were at an illegal auction in the first place, and James would use any means to get what he wanted._

_Money was not a problem, so once the bidding started – and with no hesitation, James offered fifteen thousand galleons. This baffled the other participants attending the auction and the Minister of Magic. But James wanted to be absolutely sure that he would win in case there were any loopholes with magic of the life debt. He knew that no one would go up against such a high bid…and he was correct._

* * *

_A house elf led the blindfolded submissive to his new owner, and James – not caring about any negative attention he might receive, passionately embraced his new submissive before activating the portkey that would take them to the Peverell estate, where James had moved after graduation. He had informed his parents that he needed the peaceful environment to focus on his future._

_James_ _—_ _who was quite strong, lifted his prize into his arms and walked into the huge bathroom of the master suite. With a nod to the elves who were already there and waiting for them, the elves removed the chains and both of their clothing but left the blindfold on the submissive per James’ orders._

* * *

_As Severus started moving sluggishly, James said “Hush, beloved…we are at home and after I claim you tonight, you will never leave me again”, his voice sounding incredibly smug. With ease, James lowered Severus and himself into the huge bathtub which had already been filled according to his personal taste. After performing a non-verbal spell to ensure that Severus would be unable to escape his new dominant, it was time to remove the blindfold._

_Each of the submissives had been drugged and temporarily muted, and the effects would last until their new owner had officially claimed them. The submissive still had access to their free will but would not be able to stop their body from reacting to stimulation. The strong fertility and heat drug would ensure that the resulting bond from the claiming would be unbreakable._

_James didn’t waste any time as he began to ravish Severus, though he did hold back a little. He knew that he would need to take Severus’ virginity in their marital bed, which happened to be exactly what he wanted as well. Not many knew that James enjoyed cuddling, and always slept best when he was able to cage his partner between his strong arms._

* * *

As he woke up from the second vision, James’ mood was triumphant. He wanted nothing more than to re-enact the second scenario. But the first vision had also warmed his black heart, and now he couldn’t decide which one he like best. Perhaps he would choose by flipping a coin as soon as Severus was in his arms…right where he belongs!


End file.
